


Secret Santa

by LilithDarkness



Series: My Oneshots [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with the Guardians. Also Jack's FIRST Christmas with the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

It’s the first Christmas since Jack joined the guardians. He could be found sitting on the roof of North’s workshop as he thinks. North had proposed a twisted version of ‘Secret Santa’. Instead of everyone getting a name and getting that person a gift, this time they had to draw a name and _accept_ that person’s gift.

This caused problems for Jack as he hasn’t given or accepted a gift since becoming a spirit 300 years ago. That wasn’t bringing to point that he had no clue what any of the other guardians would like or how he would obtain the gifts.

Jack had been sat there for hours and the way it was going for many more to come. The problem was he didn’t have many more hours to think, he was down to days until Christmas and he had yet to think of an idea, make or obtain it and wrap it ready. It wasn’t going well.

_What am I going to do?_

_I’m not like North who can make toys or Sandy who can make anyone smile with his dream creations, Bunny paints or treasure hunts and even Toothiana can make a room lighter with her singing._

_What do I have to offer? All I can make is ice, snow and storms. No-one wants that as a gift at Christmas._

_I can only make snowflakes and frost images on windows with my hands… My hands…_

_That’s it!_

Jack quickly jumps for his seat on the roof. Calling to always ready wind Jack quickly floats into North’s workshop.

Jack quickly finds the man in red.

“Hey North.”

“Ah Jack. What can I do for you?”

Jack tops for a moment, unsure how to word his request.

“Um… Do you think I can use your facilities and resources please?”

North looked confused for a second before realization brightened his eyes.

“For the Secret Santa gift?”

Jack gives a slight nod. North throws his arms up.

“Ha!”

North pats Jack on the back but sends him flying.

“Of course of course. Use whatever you want and need. If you need anything extra just ask one of the yeti’s they will get it to you straight away.”

“Thanks North.”

With that Jack quickly flew through the workshop.

North got a glimpse of the winter spirit a few times over the days leading to Christmas after that. It confused North at how sometimes Jack seemed to be flying from the carving area, the nest he was heading towards the kitchen. He simply summed it up to Jack wanting a snack whilst he worked.

Christmas arrived and with it all the guardians made their way to the North Pole. The first to turn up was Bunnymund, he hated being late more then he hated waiting.

Jack quickly got him a hot drink as he was complaining about cold feet.

“Thanks Jack.”

Jack flashed a smile towards the spring spirit.

“No probs Kangaroo.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Bunny scowled at the nickname but there was a hidden layer of humour under his unamused voice. Somehow the nickname had grown on him, it proved to Aster that Jack had forgiven him for past mistakes and considered him a friend.

“No way. You will always be the Easter Kangaroo.”

“Hmph.”

Jack let out a small chuckle before leaving the room. North and Aster began to talk amongst themselves. Jack used this to check in the kitchen.

Inside North large kitchen was a crowd. Yetis weaved between each other making dishes for the Christmas feast North held each year even though only the guardians attend. Jack wondered to a corner that wasn’t being used, but was still filled with many items.

“Hey Phil will it all be ready for later?”

One of the yetis turned to Jack and nodded before continuing with what it was doing. Jack smiled and quickly left the room before he got in the way.

Returning to the main room Jack found Toothiana and Sandy had arrived. Both were sat down and enjoying a conversation with the others. Jack slipped in and sat on the window sill like usual. He enjoyed the others company even if he didn’t like being ‘in’ the group.

Happy voices and laughter filled the air as the guardians told stories and stories. Eventually one of the yetis entered and made a gesture that everything was ready for them. Quickly they all moved to the dining room to find the table filled with many dishes.

Each guardian took a plate and filled it before returning to the main room to eat. Once they had finished eating it would be time for the Secret Santa.

Jack ate very little as he was nervous.

_What if the person who gets my gift doesn’t like it? What if they think it is a waste?_

As he sat worrying frost began to spread form where he sat. North noticed this and quickly walked over and placed a hand on Jack shoulder.

“Do not worry Jack. I am sure whomever gets your gift will love it.”

Jack looked up at North before nodding his head. Although North had no idea what Jack was giving he did now Jack had made it himself and it had taken a long time.

Soon they had all finished eating. Now was present time!

North quickly exited the room and came back a few moments later with his hat in hand.

“There are 5 coloured balls in here. You will pick one and that person will give you their gift.”

The other guardians nodded.

Toothiana went first and quickly pulled out the red ball.

North smiled.

“Ha mine is the first to be given.”

He quickly walked over to the tree and picked up a parcel. He handed it to her.

Toothiana accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was a simple leather bracelet, in the center sat a clear stone.

She moved to pick the bracelet up and as her fingers touched it, it changed. Now the clear gem in center had changed to one of green and yellow, glowing gently. The leather also gained a green and yellow tint.

Quickly putting it on Toothiana hugged North.

“Thank you.”

North laughed.

“You’re welcome Tooth.”

Sandy decided to go next. His hand quickly disappeared into the hat only to pull out a purple ball.

“That must be me.”

Toothiana quickly dived forward and handed Sandy a small pouch.

“You have to be very careful with it. I have never done this before but I’m sure it will work.”

Confusion could be seen on Sandy face even if the question mark above his head didn’t give it away. He gently opened the pouch Tooth had passed him. His eyes widened as he slowly tipped the bag pouring whatever was inside onto his hand.

There in the middle of his palm sat a small white egg. His eyes darted between the egg and Tooth.

“Well you see I wasn’t sure what to get so like North’s gift mine will change depending on who accepts it. All it needs is a little of your magic and it will hatch into one of the fairys. The fairy will have a portion of your power and will be connected or bonded with you.”

A small smile creeps onto Sandy’s lips. He closes his eyes and the others watch as dream sand completely surrounds and covers the egg. After a few moments the sand disappears but the egg is now yellow instead of white and a small crack was visible.

Tapping could be heard and after a few minutes the egg hatched. In Sandy’s hand now sat a small fairy. It was similar to Tooth’s but instead of green it was bright yellow. It opened its eyes and the others spotted how they were also yellow.

Sandy was watching the little fairy very closely. The little fairy looked up towards him and with a quick flex of its wings was on his should hugging close to his face. Then to everyone’s surprise the little fairy yawned and quickly fell asleep.

“Well she is defiantly Sandy’s fairy.”

Laughter filled the room. Sandy’s eyes flickering to the little fairy every few seconds as if to make sure she was really there.

“Me next!”

North quickly put his hand into the hat and pulled out a green ball.

“Alright mate. That’s my gift.”

Bunnymund quickly passed North a basket. Inside was a small painting. 

North gently lifted the painting out to find it was one of all the guardians.

They were all sat together in the main room at North’s. North in his chair with Toothiana next to him. Sandy was guzzling down eggnog sat on the sofa and Jack and Bunnymund where glaring at each other.

North laughed. The picture captured them so well he might have even expected it to suddenly come to life and to hear the argument that Bunny and Jack where clearly having.

“Thank you Bunny.”

“You’re welcome mate”

With that Bunnymund silently reached into the hat and pulled out the white ball.

“Looks like I get Frostbites. So what you got? A prank or trick?”

Jack froze. He was both ecstatic and distraught that Bunny was going to accept his gift. He had really wanted to give it too Bunny but was worried it would be ridiculed by the very artistic kangaroo.

_What if he doesn’t like it? What if he laughs at its faults?_

“Jack mate you ok?”

Jack blinked to see all the guardians staring at him. He shifted a little before his eyes locked with North’s. They sent the same message as before. _‘Don’t worry he will love it’_

Subconsciously nodding at North, Jack throws a smirk towards Bunny.

“Yeah I’m ok. I just can’t wait to see you on your knees in awe at my gift.”

Bunny smiled back at that and Sandy and Tooth relaxed. _Nothing was wrong with their Jack Frost._

“Well? Why am I still waiting then?”

Jack chuckled before walking out the door. Shouting over his shoulder.

“For the drama of course.”

The guardians waited a few moments in silence as the waited for the winter spirit to return.

Just when Bunnymund was about to exit the room in search of the spirit the door opened again.

“Sorry for the wait had to build up the suspense. Here you go Bunny.”

A parcel was dropped into Bunny’s waiting paws. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Jack. The young spirit had this way of always surprising him, both in a good and bad way.

Removing the packaging he noticed the gift was made of wood. Bunnymund was confused in his paws was a square piece of wood. Engraved into it was the words.

_Merry Christmas_

_From Jack Frost_

There were a couple of snowflakes engraved as well but nothing else. Bunny looked towards Jack.

“T-turn it over.”

Bunnymund did just that only to have his breath caught in his throat.

On the other side was a carved picture. It was split similar to the design on North’s floor, where Manny’s gen was hidden.

Each corner had a guardian carved into it. Each was carved to such detail Bunnymund almost thought they would come to life. Each Guardian was positioned ready to attack.

Sandman stood with his whips in hand, North with one sword above his head the other in front of him. Toothiana was standing tall with a look that could probably kill. Bunny himself was crouched with a boomerang in each hand.

Behind each of them where small light carvings. Animals where carved behind Sandy, elves and yetis behind North, Tooth was surrounded by Mini Teeth and Bunny had the egg sentinels stood behind him.

In the center was the moon. The guardian oath carved into it.

_We are the Guardians._

_We will watch over the children of the Earth._

_We will guide them safely from the ways of harm._

_We will guard with our lives, their hopes, their dreams, their wishes._

_For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be._

A tear fell down Bunnymunds cheek. Jack was shocked. Was his gift that bad?

“Bunny I’m sor…”

Bunny quickly crossed the room and gave Jack a hug.

“Thank you mate. I can’t think of a better gift to give. I am so glad I was the one to receive it.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to do for a moment before he returned the hug.

“You’re welcome Bunny.”

With that the pair separated. North’s voice soon boomed through the room.

“All that is left now is for Jack to receive Sandy’s gift.”

The guardian of dreams quickly crossed the room, making sure not to disturb his little fairy, and handed Jack a small box.

Opening it Jack discovered it was music box. Once the lid opened a tune played and Jack felt relaxed. The box also held dream sand to help when he had difficulty sleeping.

“Thanks Sandy”

North clapped his hands.

“Now all the gifts have been given it is nearly the end of the holiday.”

Jack froze. Quickly he glanced at the clock. It was 11pm.

The guardians started getting ready to leave. Jack panicked.

“WAIT!”

Everyone froze including Jack. He hadn’t meant to shout out.

“Is something wrong sweet tooth?”

Jack fidgeted for a moment before darting out of the room. The guardians stared at the door only for Jack to pop his back inside to say.

“Just wait right there. Don’t go yet.”

With that the white haired teen disappeared again.

The guardians continued to stare at the door. None of them knew what was coming so simple waited.

After a few moments one of the yetis entered with a tray of hot chocolate. Each Guardian accepted a cup.

Before any of them could take a sip an elf walked in carrying a cup. Walking towards the closest guardian, which was North, it raised the cup. Inside sat what looked like spoons but not like normal spoons.

North picked one up to find it slightly sticky, it smelt sweet and minty. Soon the other guardians had one as well. The elf then walked over to the yeti, who still had two cups of hot chocolate and swapped a spoon for a cup.

The guardians watched as both the yeti and elf stirred their drink with the spoon. The guardians copied and began stirring their cups with the spoons.

Each guardian noticed their spoons slowly feeling lighter. Bunny pulled his out first.

“Woah the spoons dissolved.”

The other guardians looked at Bunnymund before lifting their own spoons out to find only the piece they had been holding left.

The guardians glanced at the yeti and elf again just in time to seen the pair it what has left of the spoons. They then took a sip of their hot drinks.

Once again the guardians copied and where surprised when they realised the spoons where made of mint.

“Wow. North this amazing. How did you come up with the idea of mint spoons to make mint hot chocolate?”

The Christmas spirit answered in a quiet voice.

“I didn’t.”

All the guardians turned to the door as it opened again. Jack stood there carrying four boxes. A smile clear on his face.

“So did you enjoy the candy cane spoons?”

The guardians said nothing and just nodded their heads as they continued to drink.

“Good because I have one final gift for you all. You are only to open these once you get home. North you’re only allowed to open it when the others have left and I’ve gone to bed.”

With that Jack handed each guardian a box before excusing himself.

Bunnymund was the first to finish his drink. Quickly he grabbed the box and the carving before excusing himself and dropping into his tunnel. As he raced towards the warren he tried to think of what could be in the box.

Once again the little snow spirit had surprised them all with new ideas and skills none of them new he possessed.

Once back in his den Bunnymund opened the back to find more mint spoons and other Christmas treats. He noticed a small card. Reading it Bunny looked into the box.

Inside like written on the card sat a ginger bread Christmas tree and a chocolate Christmas pudding.

“Merry Christmas to you too Snowflake.”


End file.
